My Gift To You
by meeses
Summary: Kagome and Inu Yasha had a fight again. What can the emotionallyconfused hanyou do? What can he say? How can he tell her how he really feels?


:This fanfiction is a tribute to Inu Yasha and Kagome! So if you're a Kikyo/Inu Yasha fan...I dunno. Anyways, I hope you like this story! It's gunna be a one-shot ficcy. Enjoy:

It happened again. Inu Yasha was tired of these fights over petty things. But then again, it was usually him and his sad little heart that started them. Kagome was always worried about him, and he would brush it off like it was nothing. Kagome was one of the few people that accepted him for who he was...

Inu Yasha sighed. Why couldn't he just let it go? Kagome only wanted the best for everybody...

A breeze blew by and lifted Inu Yasha's silver hair, toying with it before passing on. Inu Yasha closed his eyes and smelled the air. It smelt of sakura. Spring, the season most like Kagome. Always bright and cheerful, full of happiness and hope. Everything bloomed and the animals came out of their hiding places. Kagome blossomed like the most beautiful flowers.

What did they argue over this time?

Oh yes.

Kagome wanted for Inu Yasha to clean out his wounds. He wouldn't. Why?

Inu Yasha cursed himself. She only wanted the best for him.

He had made her mad. Now she was in Kaede's hut with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Inu Yasha was all alone in the Goshinboku, left with nothing but his feelings.

His uncovered feelings.

His secret feelings.

Feelings that he did not want to share with anybody...but Kagome.

Inu Yasha had not found the right time to tell her. Everything he said made her mad.

Did she hate him? A bitter smile formed on Inu Yasha's lips.

It would serve him right if she did. But...

Why would she care for him so much? She was constantly nagging him about wounds and such; she always brought him medicine from her time.

And he always turned her down rudely. What was wrong with him? Was he afraid of letting his emotions show?

Emotions are weaknesses. People who show emotions are weak. Look what happened to him. He trusted Kikyo, let his emotions show,and Naraku got in the way. Then Kikyo was killed by Naraku in Inu Yasha's form, and made the village turn on him by letting him rot away in the tree. Yet who has shown true strength through emotions?

Who save him of that fate?

Kagome did.

And he wanted to kill her for that, just to get the Shikon no Tama.

Selfish.

True, he had a growing affection for Kagome with each and passing day, but he always let his temper get the best of him.

It hurt him.

It hurt Inu Yasha to see the pain he had caused her. Not physical pain, but the pain growing in her chest. Inu Yasha saw through her mask.

The mask of happiness and spirit. Inside, she was insecure. To make matters worse, she had to worry about tests and protecting the Shikon no Tama at the same time. But she endured it. No matter how bad things were, she sucked it up and took it on.

He knew it was hard for her. Kagome was strong. Everybody in the group was strong.

Sango had to endure the pain of loosing her brother Kohaku to Nakaku.

Mirou was dying a little bit every day from the cursed hell hole.

Shippo had lost his father.

Kagome always tried her best to keep things going. Inu Yasha admired her for that.

He remembered the countless times when Kagome had cried for him. Inu Yasha had called it weak.

A scent wafted through the sakura and tickled Inu Yasha's sensitive nose. It was Kagome.

Her aura was calm and serene.

"What do you want, woman?" Inu Yasha said harshly without looking at her. There he goes again.

Kagome lowered her eyelids and stared at the ground.

A sharp pang went off in his chest. What has he done?

"I-I just wanted to say gomen..." Kagome said softly. Another warm breeze blew by. It lifted her ebony hair up in strands. She really was beautiful...even though he denied it when Shippo said so.

Inu Yasha's amber eyes softened.

Kagome looked up with her beautiful brown eyes. "Well...I'll be going back home for a while...if you don't mind..." Her eyes were filled with longing.

Inu Yasha wanted to stop her. He wanted to tell her how he felt. But her school was important...

Kagome had looked at the ground again. The still, sweet air washed over them like a wave, softening and soothing.

Before he could stop himself, he felt himself stand up and jump out of his spot in the sacred tree.

Kagome looked up as Inu Yasha landed softly beside her.

"Don't go yet," Inu Yasha said softly, reaching out for her.

_Why was he doing this?_

Kagome gazed at him with questioning eyes.

_Inu Yasha's heart picked up its pace._

"Stay with me..."

Kagome blinked. _What was he saying?_

_'Don't go yet...' _Inu Yasha's eyes begged.

_stay with me..._

Inu Yasha took a step towards Kagome. The time seemed to have stopped.

Another step...

_be with me..._

Inu Yasha reached Kagome and gently grabbed her arm.

_love me..._

He drew Kagome into a warm embrace.

_don't go...not yet..._

Kagome stood still. She didn't dare believe what was happening. She was dreaming. Oh, Kami, please don't let her wake up...

She hugged back.

_It's just school, she'll be back in about three days..._

Inu Yasha closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet fragrence of her silky hair.

_I don't care...three days is too much_

"Inu Yasha?"

Nothing was on his mind. Only the desire to hold and be with her...

_please..._

"I-Inu Yasha?"

Without a word, Inu Yasha held her tighter and jumped into the Goshinboku. They landed in Inu Yasha's usual spot, where the view of the slowly descending sun displayed for the whole world to see. It glowed a fiery red-orange, and soft, whispy clouds dotted the warm spring heavens.

The fiery orb reflected off Kagome's eyes. She took it all in. "Oh, Inu Yasha..."

_Is that a yes?_

"Kagome..." Inu Yasha's intense gold eyes softened with the colors of the sky.

He smiled and gently leaned Kagome towards him. He took off his haori and placed it on her, even if it was a warm spring.

"Inu Yasha, its beautiful," Kagome sighed.

They watched birds fly off in couples into the sunset.

"Thank you..." whispered Kagome.

Inu Yasha replied his thousand words of love in a single gesture: a kiss.

_It's my gift to you..._


End file.
